Anguish
by yineka n hk
Summary: Hiei regresa al Ningenkai y descubre que algo muy serio ha pasado ( yaoi HxK ) Traducción Escrita por: Lalachan


Anguish

By Lalachan

Se que algo esta mal desde el momento en que mis pies tocan el suelo del Ninguenkai.Algo me golpea fuertemente; algo que no puedo distinguir ahora mismo. No es un ki, o el aura de alguien es mas bien un presagio que flota en el aire, uno malo. Algo esta pasando, algo realmente serio. No estoy seguro de querer saber que es, mis saltos por lasl capas de los arboles me conducen directamente hacia la casa de Kurama.

Como había hecho tantas veces antes, aterrizo sobre el alféizar de su cuarto, y como siempre, empujo la ventana, para poder entrar. Frunzo el ceño, confuso.

Está cerrado.

No puedo recordar un momento en el que haya pasado antes. Es tarde en la noche, en este momento el zorro bien podría estar en el país de los sueños. El cuarto esta en la oscuridad, no puedo ver nada en el, solo sombras horribles. Vacilo un poco antes llamar ligeramente en la ventana. El sentimiento que me alcanzó cuando pasé por la entrada entre el Makai y el Ningenkai, y la ventana cerrada ... estas dos cosas me molestan enormemente, pero rechazo al pánico fácilmente; ¿por qué estarlo? Hay una explicación a todo esto, estoy seguro.

Sin embargo, no hay ninguna respuesta a mi llamada, y persisto, esta vez más convincentemente. Nada, aún. El cuarto esta vacío. Finalmente admito a mí lo que yo trataba de negar desde que llegue aqui; no puedo sentir el you-ki en ninguna parte de la casa. Él no está aquí, definitivamente. ¿Entonces por qué sigo llamando a la ventana, como un idiota, si ya sé esto? Sacudo mi cabeza.

Abro mi Jagan, y comienzo a investigar el resto de la casa en busca de la energía de otros habitantes, su madre, el padrastro, y el hermano menor; no hay ningún signo de ellos, tampoco. De modo que era eso. Kurama probablemente está en algún sitio, con sus parientes ningen; es la explicación. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar a que vuelvan.

Pero, aun cuando yo ya estoy reclinado en la rama del árbol, esperando, el sentimiento insistente no deja mi vientre. La inseguridad comienza a molestar mi mente. ¿ A esta hora de la noche, dónde podrían estar ... todos ellos?

Esto no es momento de vacaciones en la escuela ... si fuera, entonces todo estaria explicado. La familia entera disfrutaría de las vacaciones de los dos estudiantes, quizás viajando en algún sitio, o visitando a parientes... Pero sé que siempre que su familia decide viajar o continuar un viaje, Kurama siempre logra evitar acompañarlos, dando alguna excusa, y quedandose en casa. Él hace esto para tener alguna intimidad en la casa convenientemente vacía, sin necesidad de preocuparse por la interrupción de ellos. Él toma cualquier oportunidad como aquella; estos momentos es cuando al menos podemos estar tranquilamente solos. Solamente nosotros dos.

Si su familia viajara, Kurama no estaría con ellos. Él estaría aquí, en este cuarto, esperandome, una risa lujuriosa en sus labios, una llama ardiente de anticipación en sus ojos de jade...

Me muevo ligeramente en la rama, de repente sintiendome incómodo. Aquel sentimiento no me abandona, por mucho que yo trate de pensar con lógica; permanece allí, palpitando en mi subconsciente.

En toda mi vida, yo nunca he sido tan insolente como para no hacer caso de mis instintos. Yo estaría muerto si hiciera esto; es algo que guías mis pasos, una de las reglas de mi supervivencia. Y ahora, mis instintos me dicen que hay algo terriblemente mal en esta situación. Y como siempre, no puedo permitirme el lujo de no hacer caso de ellos por mucho más tiempo.

Me pongo de pie en la rama, he tomado una decisión. Escogiendo una dirección, dejo el árbol donde yo había estado ocultado, con saltos rápidos y decididos.

Finalmente llego al edificio donde Yusuke vive, sintiendo la renuencia de expresar mi preocupación tan abiertamente, pero no tengo ninguna opción. Yusuke podría saber donde esta Kurama.

Nunca me gustaron los elevadores. Rápidamente subo la escalera y me coloco delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Sin vacilación oprimo el timbre. Esto grita acusadoramente, como queriendo despertar a la vecindad entera. Unos momentos de silencio. Intento otra vez, pero nada. No hay nadie a casa.

Yo frunzo el ceño otra vez. Comienzo a considerar la posibilidad de alguna misión de Koenma; ¿pero en este caso, por qué debería yo de no ser informado sobre ello? Además, esta también el asunto de la ausencia de parientes de Kurama... Nada encaja aquí.

Dejo el lugar, inseguro de que hacer. Gruño disgustado, cuando tomo la dirección hacia la casa de Kuwabara; esto es exactamente lo que necesito: mirar la cara de aquel gorila idiota, pero la necesidad de saber que pasa me anima otra vez.

La escena es la misma; cuando llego al lugar, ni siquiera tengo que llamar a la puerta, porque ya he buscado alrededor con mi Jagan y esta vacío. No hay ningún ningen aquí. Y ningún gorila estúpido, tampoco.

Bajo a la calle desierta, apenas buscando cuando un coche pasa cerca de mí, las luces bordean la oscuridad de la noche. Hay una última opción, antes de pedir la ayuda del Reikai... La casa de la novia de Yusuke, Keiko. Un último intento, antes de intentar en las Puertas del Juicio, y hablar al pequeño tipo que gobierna aquel lugar.

Sé donde es, porque ya había estado allí, una vez. Kurama logró arrastrarme a una fiesta en aquella casa. Ahora recuerdo ... que la ocasión era el compromiso de Keiko y Yusuke. Como siempre, era mucho más fácil rendirse a la insistencia de mi zorro que rechazarlo ... y fui.

La casa tiene dos pisos; el de abajo es una especie de tienda ... no, un restaurante. Ella y su familia viven en el segundo piso. Alzo la vista, y me sorprende como me siento aliviado: Hay una luz en una de las ventanas. Sin más retraso, aprieto el timbre. Más tres toques son necesarios antes de que alguien se ponga a la puerta; cuando la puerta se abre, la cara de una mujer soñolienta de edad madura me mira, cuestionandome. Su madre.

¿" Está Keiko aquí? " Pregunto, tratando de mantener un tono "cortés" en la voz. Ella me mira y no contesta, tal vez tratando de entender lo que alguien como yo podría querer con su hija. Me digo que debo permanecer tranquilo; no conseguiré nada en ninguna parte si libero mi carácter ahora.

" Necesito hablar con Keiko, " insisto, con una voz baja. "Esta ella aqui?"

" No, Keiko no esta en casa. " Ella finalmente contesta, todavía sospechando. ¿" Quién es usted? "

" Mi nombre es Hiei. Soy ... un amigo de Yusuke. " Explico, sintiendo extraño al decir aquella palabra. Amigo. ¿Cuándo me imaginé diciendo una afirmación como esta? Pero los ojos de la mujer parecen alumbrarse por el reconocimiento, al menos.

¿" Ah, sí, le recuerdo, ahora ... usted vino al compromiso, verdad? "

" Hai. " Replico, un poco impaciente. ¿" Dónde está Keiko? " Su expresión se hace extraña, se entristece un poco. Ella mira abajo, con dolor.

" Keiko está en un funeral. Uno de sus compañeros de clase lamentablemente murió, ayer. Ella está con sus amigos, algunas calles lejos de aquí ... ellos velan a los muertos en la casa de su abuela. ¿Quiere Ud que yo le de la dirección? "

No contesto, congelado en el lugar por la revelación. ¿Un funeral? Alguien murió ... algún ningen estúpido fue atrapado por las garras de la muerte, terminando su vida inútil y corta. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela deben estar en este funeral, lo que explica la ausencia de Kurama, Yusuke, y Kuwabara.

Pero esto no explica la ausencia de los padres de Kurama, y su hermano. Mi mente grita, pero no hago caso de esta molesta voz. Miro a la mujer, que todavía espera mi respuesta. Cabeceo, y ella rápidamente toma papel y pluma para apuntar la dirección.

Finalmente dejo la residencia de Yukimura, sintiendo el vistazo de la mujer en mi espalda, mientras me marcho; sé que no puedo usar mi velocidad para ir más rápido, hasta que ella vuelva dentro, lo que ella hace, algunos momentos más tarde. Traspasé la noche, entonces, hacia la dirección especificada en el papel.

Me toma sólo algunos segundos para llegar al lugar, y, sin cualquier razón, mi nucleo central que la gente llama el corazón golpea más rápido; una voz extraña me dice que no entre, que gire mi espalda y me marche. Sacudo mi cabeza por el pensamiento tan incoherente.Llego a la entrada de la casa, cuyas puertas están abiertas. Hay mucha gente aquí, a pesar del hecho de que es una casa grande, casi no puedo caminar por los ningen con caras tristes. De un vistazo, pienso que el muchacho que murió realmente fue muy querido por todos.

Encuentro con la vista a Yusuke, al lado de Keiko, que se sienta en una esquina del cuarto; A su lado, estan Kuwabara, Yukina y Shizuru. Yusuke es el primero en notarme, y sus ojos se agrandan al chocar con los mios; por alguna razón, esto me molesta, me hace sentir inquietud. Su mirada se cruza nerviosamente con la de Kuwabara, que me mira. Lo encuentro inusual, no veo en sus ojos ningún signo de antagonismo, o cólera, al verme. En vez de esto, él baja su mirada, no queriendo mirar fijamente hacia mí.

No hay ninguna señal de Kurama en ninguna parte.

Mi corazón palpita como un loco ahora, pero de todos modos, procuro mantener mi cara inexpresiva mientras me acerco a ellos.

Yusuke todavía me mira, y lo veo acercandose, veo que él llora en silencio. Todos ellos lo hacen. A excepción de Yusuke, nadie me mira, cada uno prefiere concentrar su mirada en otra parte. Un sollozo se escapa de Keiko, y Yusuke gentilmente pasa sus brazos sobre sus hombros, consolandola. No me molesto en saludarlos; de hecho, nadie espera que yo haga algo así.

Hay unos momentos de incomodidad visible.

¿" Dónde está Kurama? " Finalmente pregunto, dejando salir la pregunta como si la hubiera retenido en mi garganta durante mucho tiempo. De repente Yukina cubre su cara con sus manos, y mucha gemas de lágrimas escapa por sus delicados dedos. Kuwabara hace lo mismo que Yusuke. Yukina oculta su cara en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Kuwabara apoya su cara contra su pelo, murmurando palabras de consuelo, pero él mismo llora también, su cuerpo sacudido por sollozos fuertes también.

Ninguno de ellos contesta mi pregunta; Sólo Yusuke levanta su apenado rostro hacia mí, y con gestos señala en dirección de la otra esquina del cuarto, donde otro grupo de gente se arrodilla delante del ataúd. ¿Mudamente, él me dice que me acerque allí ..., pero por qué deberían yo hacerlo? ¿Por que razón debería yo lamentar la muerte de algún ningen, inclinarme al refugio del espíritu, ahora que carece de la vida? ¿Trata él de decirme que Kurama puede estar cerca de allí? Pero no puedo sentir su you-ki en ninguna parte por aquí.

Sin saber por qué lo hago, me alejo de ellos, y todavía puedo oír los sollozos contenidos de Yukina y Keiko detrás de mí.

Cuando me acerco al ataúd, mi garganta de repente se cierra; mis ojos se abren por el terror ... la desesperación comienza a invadir el interior de mi ser. arrodillado delante del ataúd allí estan Shiori, su marido, y Shuuichi ningen, el hermano de Kurama.

Los parientes más cercanos ... del muerto.

Aunque el hecho ya se haya establecido en mi mente, este no ha extendido completamente sus raíces oscurecidas, y esta es la razón por la qué puedo seguir mi camino por delante de la desconsolada mujer y su marido, seguido de su atontada mirada fija en mi. Aún no puedo asimilarlo completamente, comprender esta idea, y debido a esto, sin temblar, puedo alcanzar el frente del ataúd rodeado por rosas blancas ... rosas casi tan hermosas como aquellas que él podría convocar con sus poderes de Youko.

Dentro del ataúd, pareciendo serenamente dormido, esta Kurama, recostado con sus manos colocadas con cuidado sobre su pecho, una sobre la otra. Su pelo largo rojo esta extendido sobre la almohada de satén. Él lleva un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, y una corbata. Su cara perfecta esta muy pálida, pero su expresión nunca fue tan relajada en la vida ... y aún mas hermoso. Miro su cara, y tengo la sensación de que sus ojos verdes voltearan hacia arriba en cualquier momento y me miraran; sus labios se abrirán en una risa encantadora, como siempre, y con sus brazos largos extenderá la mano en mi dirección, exigiendo que yo entre en ellos...

No me muevo de mi lugar, me encuentro paralizado por esta vista asombrosa, surrealista. Los minutos pasan y no puedo deshacerme de la sensación de que aquellos ojos se abrirán de repente; sigo mirándolo, antes de que una mano se pose ligeramente sobre mi hombro, rompiendo el hechizo. Alzo la vista. Yusuke me mira fijamente con una pena muda sobre su cara. Él no dice nada, pero la mano sobre mi hombro se hace firme, tratando de consolarme.

¿" Cómo pasó? " Pregunto, sorprendido de la calma de mi propia voz.

" E - él ... él estaba corriendo de ... repente... un camión perdio el control y lo atrapo sobre su salida de la escuela... " Tomo algún tiempo para entender lo que él realmente me dice ... atropellado? ¿¿... atropellado?? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué tipo de cosa tan estúpida es esa? " E- él murió casi ... casi al instante ... " él sigue; su voz tiembla, su autocontrol se ha ido completamente. Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por sus mejillas otra vez. " H -Hiei ... nosotros no pudimos advertirle ... gomenasai... " Él trata de recuperar su calma, y entre disculpa y gemidos, pero el sonido de su voz despacio se desvanece de mí... De pronto estoy siendo llevado a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Estoy todavía allí, parado, mirando todavía la cara de Kurama, pero en un mundo completamente diferente.

Retrocedo al pasado, y pasan imágenes incontables ante mí como en una cinta de película, como aquellas que Kurama consiguiera hacerme ver.

Kurama riéndose de mí, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rosas por el placer ... su gracia, sus juegos, su diversión cuando él finalmente lograba conseguir cualquier reacción mia ... su declaración tímida de amor, y el daño en sus ojos cuando me escapé al Makai, tan cobardemente ... nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor ... el abandono, la pasión, la necesidad furiosa que nosotros sentimos en aquel momento, y en todos los momentos después. Cada expresión, cada risa, cada mirada fija, tanto feliz como triste, de Kurama, entra en mi mente, todas ellas mezclandose en una ... que rueda salvajemente, locamente, hasta que mis piernas se debilitan y caigo sobre mis rodillas, la dura realidad del presente me golpea pesadamente.

No he notado que estaba gritando... Sólo lo comprendo cuando algo brillante en la tierra llama mi atención: ahi estan extendidas las gemas de mis lágrimas sobre el piso cerca de donde el ataúd esta colocado, esferas brillantes y oscuras. Llevo mi mano hacia mi cara, sintiéndola mojada, caliente.

Yusuke se agacha a mi lado, teniendo la intención de ayudarme a levantar, mirandome preocupado por mi reacción. Pero hago un gesto grosero para liberarme de su toque, y me pongo de pie sin su ayuda.

" Hiei... " Su voz está llena de preocupación, y de un vistazo veo a los demás acercandose, sus caras preocupadas también; sé que no puedo soportar esto; no puedo soportar su compasión, su luto... Ellos no pueden hacer nada por mí, nadie puede.

Los ojos tristes de Yukina se fijan en mí, súplicando.

No. Ni aún por ella.

Me marcho, tan rápidamente que estoy seguro que ninguno de los presentes en el cuarto, excepto tal vez Yusuke, tienen la sensación de que desaparecí ante sus ojos. No miro el ataúd antes de desaparecer; no es necesario. Aquella cara pálida estara siempre, dolorosamente tallada en mi memoria. No tengo que mirarlo una vez mas.

Aquellos ojos ... aquellos ojos nunca se abrirán otra vez, nunca me mirarán con el brillo divertido bailando en el iris de jade ... nunca más su calida sonrisa dirigida sólo para mí; la bondad, el amor que nunca pensé que hallaria en esta existencia sola...

El mundo entero tiene un aspecto borroso distinto cuando corro en la oscuridad, mi capa revolotea detrás de mí, mi espada oscila en mi costado, golpea mi cuerpo. Mi garganta esta bloqueada, apenas puedo respirar. Corrí, a ciegas, dejando un rastro de gemas de lágrimas, mi visión nublada, mi corazón que parece querer explotar de dolor dentro de mi pecho.

Un sonido horrible se escapa de mis labios; un grito desesperado e insano se escucho durante la noche como el lamento de un fantasma vagante que no quiere morir. Grito su nombre incontables veces perdiendo todo el control. No soy consciente de mí, todo lo que existe es sólo el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia, el sentimiento de pérdida. El gran vacío que nunca será llenado otra vez... Siento que caigo en la oscuridad, y rezo por esto para que sea el final del sufrimiento, el final de todo.

Debajo de mí parece que no hay nada, y me caigo, sintiendome impotente contra esta avalancha de emociones que exterminan los restos de cordura en mí. Sigo gritando el nombre de Kurama, y el sonido mis gritos hacen eco por la fría oscuridad que me rodea ... que cierra mis ojos, me rindo a la caída...

Estoy siendo sacudido, y alguien me llama por mi nombre, insistentemente. Abro mis ojos, irritados, furioso por quien quiera que no me deja morir en paz.

La primera cosa que yo veo es la cara alarmada de Kurama. Él me sostiene por los hombros, y un gran alivio penetra su cara cuando finalmente me despierto.

¡" Hiei!... ¿Gracias a dios que despertaste ... qué terrible pesadilla era esa? ¡Yo no podía despertarte! " Él me mira, preocupado, sus manos se elevan hasta mi cara, mojada por las lágrimas. Estoy demasiado confundido para decir algo, pero todavía puedo sentir los sollozos que permanecen del sueño que se escapan de mi garganta. Él lo nota, y su expresión preocupada se hace más profunda; él me jala hacia sus brazos, acariciando mi pelo.

Estoy todavía bajo los efectos del sueño ... y debido a esto dejé las lágrimas correr sin hacer nada para detenerlas. Kurama no dice nada, solamente me sostiene fuertemente, y yo le sostengo rápido, sintiendo el alivio mezclado con el dolor de estar otra vez entre sus brazos, aún sin creer que todo era solamente un estupido sueño ..., pero, y este era un sueño falso? En cualquier momento me despertaré, otra vez a la desesperación de antes,mientras atravieso corriendo la noche, cruzando el vacío... Este pensamiento incita más lágrimas, y el abarzo de Kurama se renueva; de algún modo, el Youko parece entender que no necesito ninguna palabra ahora mismo, solamente su presencia, su abrazo firme.

Despacio, me calmo, y mis lágrimas comienzan a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, permanezco entre sus brazos,con los ojos cerrados. Una chispa de rabia se enciende débilmente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué maldita clase de sueño era ese? ¿Qué truco estúpido de mi subconsciente estaba jugado conmigo?

Mi mente se aclara, y todavía con mis ojos cerrados, comienzo a recordar. Estoy en su cama, en su cuarto. Sus padres y hermano están lejos, por un viaje. Kurama aprovechó esta situación para prepararme una cena deliciosa, y después, hicimos el amor, y dormimos, sosteniendonos uno al otro juntos.

Y luego, este duro sueño. Y pareciendo tan verdadero...

Abro mis ojos, y me libero de su abrazo para mirarlo. Su cara todavía está preocupada, pero él me da una ligera sonrisa, y sus labios tibios y suaves se acercan a los mios, con cuidado, en un beso ligero. Cierro mis ojos otra vez, rindiendome totalmente a las sensaciones que comienzan a invadir mi cuerpo. Mi corazón se acelera, esta vez con la excitación, no se desespera más. Con sus caricias y toques él logra de algún modo quitar los vestigios restantes del sueño mientras nuestros cuerpos se hacen uno, nuestros gemidos y suspiros que se derriten juntos en sólo un aliento, sólo una necesidad ... hasta la explosión final, que nos deja sin aliento y agotados, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, nuestros brazos alrededor el uno del otro, nuestra piel mojada por nuestro sudor.

Mi cabeza descansa sobre el pecho de Kurama y suelto un suspiro satisfecho. Extiendo un brazo sobre su cintura y me acomodo más cómodamente, sintiendo su mano que deja pequeños circulos en mi cabeza.

La pesadilla se ha hecho una sombra distante ahora; sus garras húmedas, frías no pueden afectarme más.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de mi alma, casi puedo oír mis propios gritos afligidos, encerrado como yo estaba en una trampa de mi propia mente. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados, tratando de expulsar estas últimas secuelas de mi mente. Un día, tal vez, seré capaz de hacer esto.

El cuarto esta rodeado de total silencio. Tengo la sensación de que el sonido más ligero lo hará romperse, como si fuera una fina pared de cristal. Kurama probablemente tiene el mismo sentimiento, porque él no dice nada; no es típico de él, este zorro hablador, estar callado por mas de unos minutos.

Es extraño. No me avergüenzo del momento de debilidad que he mostrado tan abiertamente. A la luz de tantas debilidades que he demostrado delante de él, ésta es solamente una más para unir a la lista. Mi propia decisión de permanenecer con él es la debilidad más grande de todas. Yo debería sentir el pesar, pero no hago. Todo lo que quiero ahora es permanecen como estoy: a su lado, inhalando su olor, sintiendo el toque de su piel, el aroma a hierbas de su pelo... Sí, esto podría ser el paraíso, si este existiera.

Casi me duermo cuando su voz suave que dice mi nombre me devuelve, y abro mis ojos despacio, giro mi cabeza entonces puedo mirarlo.

¿" Hiei ... con qué soñabas? " me pregunta con cuidado.

" No recuerdo. " Refunfuño, evitando su cara, queriendo con esto terminar este asunto. Desde luego él no lo cree, pero pretende creer, e intensifica su abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Más minutos de silencio, hasta que él habla otra vez, en un susurro.

" Hiei ... "

Hn... " Dejé escapar un sonido de exasperación, cerrando mis ojos. No, pienso, desde luego que él no dejará esto tan fácilmente.

" Decías mi nombre mientras soñabas ... " él escoge sus palabras con cuidado, para no molestarme, pero es demasiado tarde. Comienzo a sentir mi irritación crecer. No tomará demasiado tiempo hasta que algo se escape de mis labios, y él lo sepa pero todavía...

" En realidad, " él sigue, " gritabas mi nombre ... si Kaasan y los demás estuvieran en casa, ellos habrían entrado en mi cuarto inmediatamente ... "

" Bien, siento ser una vergüenza para ti y tu familia ningen... " Gruño, refugiandome en el sarcasmo, repentinemente me alejo de él, sentándome sobre la cama, lejos de su invitante abrazo.

Hiei, por favor ... no pienses eso. Eso no es lo que pienso. Es solamente que... Estoy preocupado. "

No digo nada, sentando en el borde de la cama, dandole la espalda. Sé que él espera que yo diga la verdad, pero estoy tan poco dispuesto a abrir más de mí a él ... como si fuera posible, después de todo lo qué pasó entre nosotros. Pero los hábitos de una vida entera no desaparecen pronto, incluso cuando hay un zorro obstinado listo para cambiarlos.

Kurama se mueve en la cama, y lo siento acercarse. Sus brazos me abrigan, él oculta su cara sobre mi cuello, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario cuando su aliento toco mi piel. Continuo asi.

¿" Soñabas con mi muerte, Hiei? " pregunta con una voz baja contra mi oído. Juro internamente. ¿Es posible que yo me haya hecho tan transparente? ¿Sere yo capaz de ocultar algo de él? Mudo, solamente cabeceo, admitiendo finalmente lo que yo tanto había estado intentando negar. Él me hace dar vuelta, y con cuidado toma mi cara en sus manos, forzándome a afrontarlo.

" Hiei, cuando el momento de la muerte de Minamino Shuuichi venga, y este cuerpo muera, mi espíritu volverá a la forma de Youko-Kurama en el Makai " Su dedo recorre mis labios, suavemente. " Estaremos juntos allí, entonces. "

" Lo sé. " Afirmo simplemente, como si no hubiera ninguna sensación acentuada y la desesperación en el sueño, como si esto no fuera nada, ahogarse en el dolor cuando mirando aquella cara siempre todavía, a aquellos ojos siempre cierran ... sí, desde luego sé que la muerte de Minamino no significa la verdadera muerte de Kurama. Esto sólo será un regreso a su original forma de Youko ..., pero en la pesadilla, este hecho simplemente no me ayudó en lo absoluto. Este conocimiento no paró el dolor que provino mirando su cuerpo inmóvil... Casi tiemblo recordando esto, y miro abajo, pero él levanta mi barbilla otra vez. Su expresión es seria, pero sus ojos son amables.

¿" Entonces ... no hay ninguna razón de preocuparse, de acuerdo? "

" No estoy preocupado. " Declaro, sin mucha convicción. Él ríe, y me besa ligeramente en la frente.

" Está bien. ¿No mas sueños tontos, bien? "

Solamente me encojo de hombros, absolutamente consciente que no engaño a nadie con mi fachada descuidada, pero como siempre, él está de acuerdo con unirse a mi juego, y no insiste. Sus brazos me sostienen otra vez y me abandono en ellos, y él me jala hacia atrás a su lado sobre la cama, y destiende la manta sobre nosotros, sus ojos se acercan a la somnolencia.

"Buenas Noches, koibito ... " murmura, en un susurro, durmiendose casi inmediatamente después de esto. Permanezco despierto, mecido por el sube y baja de los movimientos de su respiración, oyendo el sonido del viento que azota las ramas del árbol afuera.

No quiero dormir ahora mismo. En realidad, estoy totalmente despierto, y una ansiedad crece dentro de mí, haciendo que me libere del abrazo de Kurama y me levanto de la cama. Me visto rápidamente y me pongo en la ventana, contemplando la noche de luna llena ; la luz de la luna que extiende sus rayos pálidos por todas partes del cuarto, creando una penumbra suave.

Tengo que escaparme. Lo cual hago, entonces, de un salto rápido por las ramas de los árboles.

En minutos, estoy en lo alto de un edificio en medio de la ciudad, y el mirar abajo, paro algunos momentos para contemplar la ciudad durmiendo. No hay muchas luces sobre ella, pero si hay alguien despierto sobre las calles, él seguramente no puede verme, camuflajeado por la oscuridad de la noche detrás de mí.

Comienzo a pensar y reflexionar sobre ese sueño extraño y estúpido que logró destruir todo mi dificilmente aprendido autocontrol. Un sueño tonto, como Kurama dijo, pero aun asi revelador... ¿En algun momento he dejado de pensar en la profundidad del sentimiento que tengo por aquel zorro obstinado? Dependo de él tanto ... como nunca pensé que dependería de alguien. Yo nunca lo admitiría, pero esto no cambia el hecho que estoy vinculado a él, que mi propia mente inconscientemente se preocupa de su muerte, incluso si esta es sólo la muerte de su cuerpo, no su verdadera muerte ... creando este sueño inquietante que fue capaz de arrastrarme de mi actitud siempre tan superior " no me preocupo por nadie o nada ".

Aspiro profundamente.

¿Finalmente vuelvo a casa ... extraño, desde cuándo he tenido "una casa"?

Tu casa está entre sus brazos ... siempre era y siempre será, una voz en mi mente me lo recuerda, y estoy de acuerdo conmigo. Es ... verdad como un humano o como un Youko, le pertenezco; no hay vuelta atras. Sólo el futuro ... y allí no habra camiones fuera de control... Me aseguraré de ello, vigilándolo. Por si acaso...

Cuando vuelvo a su cuarto, él me espera, despierto, pero no hay ninguna censura en sus ojos; él me da la bienvenida con una sonrisa cariñosa; sus ojos son brillantes y tibios, y como siempre sus brazos abiertos para recibirme... Me pierdo entre ellos sin reservas.

Finalmente me duermo, con la cara descansando sobre su pecho, mis dedos entrelazados en los hilo de su sedoso cabello. Tengo otro sueño ... pero éste es diferente.

Me encuentro solo, en medio de una niebla. Puedo oír sonidos extraños a lo lejos... Sé que estoy en el Makai, porque la niebla se disuelve un poco y reconozco uno de los muchos territorios donde suelo vagar cuando estoy al servicio de Mukuro recogiendo ningens estúpidos que tiene la desgracia de tropezar con alguna entrada oculta entre los dos mundos. Ellos tienen suerte, cuando los encuentro antes de que algún otro youkai lo haga, y los conduzco de regreso al Ningenkai.

Alguien se acerca a mí. Giro, pero no estoy asustado, ya que ya he identificado el ki de la criatura que se acerca a mí con pasos ligeros.

Sólo unas veces habia yo visto a Kurama en su forma de Youko. La alta figura se acerca a mí, es alto,sus ojos dorados se posan en mi,desde su altura. Él viste algo blanco, ropas diafanas, y sus cabellos de plata son más largos que los de Minamino Shuuichi, alcanzando su cintura. Me encontré congelado con su mirada. Una fría y penetrante. Youko Kurama me mira, y de repente, una risa calida se extiende por sus labios. Casi puedo ver su cara humana detrás de su cara de Youko. Sus ojos no son frío ya, estan llenos de una bondad que encuentro increíblemente familiar.

Sin decir una palabra, él me tiende su mano.

Vacilo durante un momento, entonces tomo su mano tibia en la mía.

" Siempre, koibito. " él murmura, y sus delgados brazos de Youko s me envuelven. Cierro mis ojos.

Despierto con su abrazo fuerte alrededor de mí, y río sin notarlo. Sé que es verdadero. No puedo creer en muchas cosas, pero realmente creo en éste: siempre, perteneceremos el uno al otro.

Devuelvo el abrazo, y me duermo otra vez, esta vez, no hay más sueños. Solamente el sentimiento de comodidad de sus brazos alrededor de mí, y su aliento suave que toca mi cara.

Owari


End file.
